Hiccups
by shiroihalo
Summary: The trials of Shuichi's reoccurring hiccups...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation!!

"Hic!"

"Shu-chan?" Ryuichi poked his out from behind the doorway of the recording studio and eyed the younger man behind it. Shuichi had been singing "In the Moonlight", and had interrupted the chorus with his hiccup.

Shuichi sighed. "Sorry, guys. From the top?" he asked with a sheepish grin at the technician. He nodded, and Shuichi took a deep breath and started over. He didn't get very far, when he hiccuped once more.

The technician sighed with exasperation and stopped the recorded music Shuichi was supposed to be singing with. "What now, Shindou-san? Do you need a drink or something?"

"I'm-hic-sorry..." Shuichi said softly. "I-hic- have had these damn hiccups-hic- since-hic last night..."

"What?!" Ryuichi exclaimed, rushing over to pink haired singer. "Since last night?!" The n the brunette promptly burst into tears.

Shuichi stood there nervously, unsure of what to do. "Uh...um...Sakuma-san? It's okay... it's just-hic-hiccups..."

Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi, his tears suddenly gone. "No! No it's not okay at all! You're gonna die Shu-chan!!"

Shuichi's mind boggled and he stood there stupidly, mouth open so wide that a conga line of flies could have danced around in there twice.

"Don't tell him that! He'll believe you, Sakuma-san!" Hiro said, pulling his guitar's strap over his head and going to his friend. "It's okay, Shu, it's just a myth, it's not real, you know?"

"What myth?" Fujisaki asked, giving up with getting back to work for the day. "I've never heard of any myth about hiccups."

"There's an old wives' tale that if you hiccup 100 times, then you'll-"

"DIE!!" Ryuichi finished for Hiro, screaming at the top of his lungs. "SHU-CHAN'S GONNA DIE!! HE'LL KICK THE BUCKET AND THEN ME AND KUMAGORO-CHAN WILL BE ALL ALONE!!" Then he started to cry again, ignoring the guitarist's withering glare. There was still no response from Shuichi.

Fujisaki was skeptical. "Die?" he repeated. "That's hardly likely to happen. I'd never believe that anyone has ever died from the hiccups before, and won't until I see it for myself."

"No way!" Ryuichi cried, suddenly aware again. "I won't let that mean old god of happiness take Shu-chan away!"

"Th-that's right!" Hiro said, trying to turn the situation around and get a response from his lethargic best friend. "We'll beat him before he can! We just have to cure the hiccups!"

Fujisaki lifted an eyebrow. "This I have to see..."

CHANGE OF SCEEEEENE!!

"Okay, what hiccup cures do we know?" Hiro asked, more to himself than anyone. Shuichi was now sitting miserably on a chair in one of the conference rooms at NG. He had his head down and each hiccup he emmitted only seemed to depress him more. For once, he was completely silent(save for the hiccuping of course).

"Oh! Oh! Kumagoro knows a good one!" Ryuichi exclaimed, happily waving the pink rabbit's arms as if it were calling for attention.

"Yeah? What?"

"Sugar! Kuma-chan says Shu-chan should swallow sugar to stop the hiccups!!"

Hiro stood very still, contemplating just how far he was willing to go to make his friend feel better. Would he brave a hyper Shuichi? Hell, he was hyper on his own... Hior visibly shuddered, causing Fujisaki to tilt his head in curiosity. Hiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine, Fine. Let's find some."

"Yay!" Ryuichi cheered. "I get to help Shu-chan!!" nd he got up and skipped to the sulking singer, hoisting him. "C'mon, Shu! We can help you now!! I know this will work!!"

Fujisaki got up from his chair. "Where will we get sugar?" he inquired.

"Dunno..." Hiro said, barely hiding the hope in his voice. Maybe dealing with a more hyper than usual popstar wouldn't be an option at all.

"I know where we can get some!!" Ryuichi said happily, half supporting Shuichi by his elbow and shattering all of Hiro's ambitions of trying a different method.

"Damn..." he muttered, following the excited thirty year old.

CHANGE OF SCEEEEENE!!

They foursome entered the lobby quietly, Ryuichi in full stealth mode.

"Um... Sakuma-san? What are you doing? It's only the lobby," Hiro asked, watching as the brunette ducked behind a potted plant as an important looking business man walked in.

"Shhh! I'm taking us to a place that you guys aren't supposed to be!" Ryuichi whispered, placing a finger over Kumagoro's mouth. "So be quiet, Hiro-Hiro!!"

Hiro groaned and Fujisaki rolled his eyes. Shuichi only looked at Ryuichi and hiccuped.

"Come on!" he said, gesturing at Bad Luck's band members to follow him. "Let's keep going we have to cure Shu-chan as soon as possible!!"

They followed Ryuichi into another hallway on the side of the front desk of the lobby and into a door in the side. Once inside, they saw it was a normal break room, complete with vending machine and coffee maker. Then everyone saw what Ryuichi had meant about sugar.

"Tell me you aren't gonna just feed him Sweet & Low?!" Hiro exclaimed, glaring at Nittle Grasper's singer.

"Oh no!" Ryuichi cried. "Sweet & Low's not good enough for Shu-chan! It won't be enough either!!"

Then he turned and began rummaging in a cupboard below the counter.

Shuichi looked around. "I-hic-wonder why we aren't supposed to-hic-be in here?" he asked aloud, his gaze settling on Ryuichi's back. "Sakuma-san?"

"Yes that is strange. It's just a break room, why did you say we can't be here?" Fujisaki asked, looking at Ryuichi as well.

Ryuichi turned his head towards them and smiled. "Oh, that's because it's Tohma's private break room!"

Bad Luck's members felt as if a rock had just been dropped into their stomachs. They could only imagine what the sadistic Seguchi would do to them if he cought them in one of his private _anythings _without permission.

"Uh... Sakuma-san..." Hiro ventured, attempting to save them.

"Here we go!" Ryuichi yelled, standing up and turning with a humongous sack of sugar in his arms. That took all the breath away from everyone then.

"Come here Shu-chan! Let's help you now!!"

Shuichi hesitantly came forward. Ryuichi plopped the bag onto a table and asked Hiro to get a spoon.

Spoon in hand Ryuichi ripped open the sugar and dipped it into the sugar. He offered the now overflowing utensil to the pink haired lead singer.

Slowly, Shuichi leaned forward and ate it, swallowing stiffly.

CHANGE OF SCEEEEEEENE!!

Tohma had been looking forward to his break all day. He had a long meeting this morning followed immediately by having to sit in on a few of his top bands' recording sessions to make sure they were still top notch. However, when he got to Bad Luck's studio, he found it devoid of any musicians. Instead, he discovered a dawdling technician.

"Excuse me," Tohma asked, clearing his throat. The technician jumped and turned immediately, standing to greet his boss. "Might I ask why you neglecting to do your job?" asked Tohma dangerously, glaring at the poor man.

"S-sorry, sir! B-but the band just took off!" he stammered under the ice Tohma was directing at him.

Tohma looked away and stepped out of the recording studio, muttering and not looking back at the immensely relieved technician. He stopped however, in the door frame, and turned to look at him once more.

"Do you know where they "took off" to?" the blonde inquired.

"Ah, um, I think, the lobby?"

CHANGE OF SCEEEEEENE!!

By the time Tohma reached the lobby, he was feeling very worn out. He glanced around at the near empty lobby, not too surprised that his band was not there. He sighed. Tohma needed some coffee. He needed his break. He turned and walked to the door next to the receptionist, nodding at her cheerful greeting and went down the hallway to his break room.

Tohma could not find words to describe how he felt when he stepped inside.

Ryuichi was cheering with his rabbit on _top _of the _table_. The Bad Luck guitarist was standing nervously in the center of the room, seeming to be talking to himself very adamently. His cousin was sitting in one of the chairs, looking directly at him with an expression of mingled disinterest and exasperation, he looked exhausted. Shuichi was gone. Tohma could practically feel the years adding up on his poor body. Could almost feel his hair turning gray. Bad Luck would be the very end of him, he just knew it.

It was then that Ryuichi noticed him. "HI Tohma-Tohma!" he said, waving one of Kumagoro's fuzzy arms in his direction. "We're trying to cure Shu-chan's hiccups!"

Tohma recovered from his shock, and cleared his throat. "What-what are you talking about Ryuichi? I don't even see Shindou-san," he said, trying desperately to contain his anger in order to gain information.

"Please! Calm down!!" Hiro shouted, apparantly to himself.

Before Tohma could ask who he was talking to, he felt something equalivalent to a cannon ball slam into him, knocking him over onto his back. He looked up and saw a very crazed looking pink haired pop star sitting on top of him, boucing almost uncontrolably.

"Aha!" he heard Ryuichi exclaim. "Isn't Shu-chan fun like this, Tohma!?"

"OMIGOD!! IT'STOHMASEGUCHI!!OMIGODI LOVEYOUYOURROCKWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?!SHOULDN'TYOUBEATWORK?!OH!IGUESSYOUAREATWORK!HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!"

Tohma didn't even know what to say. "Shuichi! Get off of him!" he heard Hiro yell and felt the overexcited Shuichi being ripped off of him. He slowly sat up.

"What... is going on here?" he asked softly, more shocked than angry at this point. "Did he finally lose it or something?"

"Uh, no..." Hiro responded, holding back a struggling Shu. "He was given an excessive amount of sugar by-" and he jerked his head in Ryuichi's direction.

"Oh," Tohma said, getting up and brushing himself off. "Of-of course."

CHANGE OF SCEEEEEEENE!!

Now that Shuichi was now banned from ever touching sugar at the NG building again, was calmed down enough to talk without it being ran together or too loud and was set back into the studio he belonged, everyone of the original group crowded around him(Tohma said he had work to do and promptly left).

"Did it work, Shu-chan?"

"I should hope so after all of that!"

"Are you alright? Shindou-san?"

Shuichi only sat there then he looked up slowly, looking at each of his friends. He opened his mouth to speak when before he could even get a word out, he was interrupted by his diaphram.

"Hic."


End file.
